


True Confessions

by Keyschick92



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyschick92/pseuds/Keyschick92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always nice to hear that you are loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Confessions

"Hello."

"Where are you?"

"Hey, Tommy. I just got to the hotel room and I want to get things ready. Sauli should be here in a couple of hours."

"Oh."

"You knew he was coming."

"Um, yeah, I did. Just wasn't sure what time."

"Whataya need?"

"Nothing, just thinking about stuff and thought maybe you had a few minutes."

"Is everything okay, honey?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Anything."

"Did you ever love me?"

"Tommy, what's going on?"

"Well, did you?"

"You know I loved you from the moment we started talking after the auditions. You're one of my best friends, always will be. Now, why are you asking me about this?"

"But did you ever love me/love me?"

"Tommy Joe, you made it clear the first day that you are straight and anything I felt other than what was appropriate was erased and replaced with gratitude that we could be friends."

"So, tell me how you feel about Sauli. Seriously, tell me."

"You're making me nervous, Tommy."

"Ha, don't be nervous, talk to me. We've talked about everything else in our lives, tell me about this."

"I love him, Tommy, I really, really love him. I know you think I'm a sap sometimes, getting boring in my old age, but it's like I searched and searched, all those nights we went out, all those cities, having fun, but always looking for The One. He's The One, Tommy. Thanks to you and the others, especially you, though, when we were on tour I had a blast, but in the back of my mind was the hope that somewhere out there was someone I could share my life with ........ someone besides all you crazy mofos who kept me sane."

"But you still love me, right?"

"Of course, I still love you, you freak!"

"Okay, then close your eyes and count to ten."

Adam started to protest, but closed his eyes and started to count. By the time he reached seven he felt familiar arms around his waist. 

"Thanks Tommy," Sauli grinned into the phone. "I wanted to hear how much he loved me when he didn't know I was here."

"What the hell!? You were in this together? YOU, Tommy Joe, may be unemployed by tomorrow! And YOU, my Finnish joker, well, I'll deal with you tonight."

Sauli and Tommy were both laughing as Adam blustered and blushed. "Too bad you aren't here so he could high five you, Tommy! Him and his shit-eating grin. How did you know he was here? And, you, when did you get here? And who let you in the room?"

"We did a verbal high five when we cooked up the plan, so no problem there. We'll probably do it in person when we catch up tomorrow. Sauli called me from the airport when he caught an earlier flight. He wanted to surprise you and wasn't sure about our schedule. Then we had Justin call the front desk, since he was the one who made the reservations anyway. Never been punked before buddy?"

"I'll give you punked. It would have served you both right if I told you I was madly in love with you and just using Sauli for sex."

Both blondes snorted at the same time. "Yeah, that would have put a crimp in our plans. By the way, Adam, just remember that everyone needs to be reassured about how much they're loved. Sauli knows, but he's missed you and felt totally safe about what you would say to me and how you would let me down gently if I was having a crush-crisis."

"Crush-crisis my ass. Your girlfriend would have beaten both of us within an inch of our lives if we decided to play around at this late date. Okay, then, fun times over, time to show MY significant other that I do not take this type of deception lightly. And, no interviews tomorrow, so don't call us, we'll call you."

Adam turned around to look at Sauli, who was still holding onto him, and smiled. "By the way, Tommy, I do love you, so I probably won't fire you, but don't push your luck."

Adam and Sauli heard Tommy laugh as the phone disconnected. 

"And YOU," Adam grinned, "ruined all my plans for a romantic dinner, candles, music."

"I'll take a raincheck."


End file.
